


The Fast Lane

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirac sea AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou





	The Fast Lane

他高举双臂，擎着把匕首，眼前是水面，头顶是下了满世界的雨。  
“啊。”他发出个短暂的音节，同一时刻又把自己惊得一跳，向后退开一步，就直直栽进了水里。他没感到冷，也没感到湿，冷和湿没法出现在这片海里。  
他深重地叹气，自觉是个罪孽深重的人，再度回归进时光的步调时又显出一副全然理直气壮的模样。他把自己困在洪流里，负能量的海洋卷进他的头发，衣服，眼皮。每个缝隙都被粒子填满，他懒得呼吸，懒得再发出丁点的声响。  
“Erik。”Charles从沙发里挪过来，躬着背摸他的额头，“你的实验还在继续吗？”  
他有一会儿没法说话，负能量的粒子轰然退去，露出了他自己，“Charles，我离开了多久？”  
“我不知道，”他说，眼睛眨了一下，“我进来时你就不在了，我翻了两页书，你就又出现了。”  
“哦，那就不久。”  
“别和我说那景象。”Charles重新坐回了沙发里，眼睛从Erik身上挪回了书上，“我认真的，我一点也不想知道。”  
“我也不打算告诉你，”Erik说这话的时候试着从自己的沙发上站起来，他的腿弯曲了两下才直立起来，“你求我我也不会告诉你。”  
“哈哈。”Charles扯着嘴角笑了两声，抬起眼睛瞧了一眼Erik，那眼睛里有光闪了一下，“我可不会求你告诉我。你最好也别这么指望。”  
“你总有话说。”Erik驱使两条腿挪到了桌子边，倒着酒瞥他，“你不好奇？”  
“不好奇。”  
“嘿！拿出你生物学家的骨气来！”  
“哦，我的骨气已经献给了生物学和当下。”  
Erik像被那字眼戳痛了，一时间举着酒杯没法动，直到那双蓝眼睛在背后攫紧了他，“现在几点了？”最后他重新开口，终于说出了话。  
“9点46分。”Charles打开怀表瞧了一眼，“你听起来像是吃醋了。”  
“我坦然承认，我就是吃醋了。”  
“为了生物学？”  
“为了当下。”  
“哦，真好，”Charles叫起来，“你的当下就要在狄拉克海里消失得荡然无存了，而你还在为了‘当下’吃醋。那片海要是有知觉，就要竖起来冲你露出个嘲讽的白眼了。”  
Erik挑着眉毛瞧着Charles，他的酒已经喝了大半，腿的知觉从麻木中缓慢归来又再度往酒精的方向一路飞奔，过速的还有他的大脑，他这会儿能说出任何话，“形象生动，你的概括一向精准，Charles。怪不得牛津的女孩子被你哄的团团转，还有你那叫人嫉妒的出勤率，我要怎么说？你的当下？”  
Charles把书合上了，他们的对话再度从理智发展到了酒精，Charles放下了书就拿起了酒，他较劲似的喝下去，再把酒杯拍在桌子上，然后他才察觉出这个举动完全不合逻辑。他还要逻辑干什么呢？他面前有个人热爱在时间海洋里游泳，逻辑已经死在那该死的激起时间洪流的线圈儿上了。  
“我要走了。”Charles不再跟自己的逻辑和Erik的酒精较劲，转身出门。  
Erik没说话，也没有挽留，门关上之前他还瞧得见Charles的背影，Charles没回头望望他，他倒是望着，直到门关上了。

牛津第二天真的下了雨，草坪上积了点水，一脚踩下去就换来一裤腿儿的水点子，Charles一口气踩了四脚，痛快地湿了两条裤腿。他在早上去敲Erik家的门，对方没什么回应。他打赌他要早去赶着批学生的卷子，要不是理论物理系的卷子看着太过于反社会，他还挺乐意替他算算分，弥补在Erik过于痴迷的小爱好上花费的时间。  
他们住在一栋楼的上下两层，Charles在上面跺一下脚，Erik的床上就得多一层灰。Charles没时间做早饭就干脆利落地跑到客厅去跺脚，二下就代表一个单面煎的鸡蛋，三下就要多加一个三明治，四下还得加一杯牛奶。他轻车熟路，底下就是Erik的卧室，他摸得比自己家里的书架还清楚。  
Charles转进Erik办公室时那人正在喝咖啡，眼前是两摞卷子，改完的和没改完的，没改完的看上去遥遥无期，改完的看上去反而会榨干一条鲜活的生命。  
“你突击的？”Charles探着头瞧着上面的印子，“啧啧，真可怜。”  
Erik喝了一口咖啡后长长舒了口气，后仰进皮质椅子里，他望了一眼Charles的蓝眼睛，一天终于像是要开始了，“我给了他们五分钟时间准备。”  
“哦，那就是突击。”  
“有五分钟呢！”  
“用来尖叫，哭号，把书合上并与世界再见的五分钟。”Charles送他一个笑容，“你折腾起学生来比我狠多了。”  
“我可没叫他们每人养一棵兰花，养死的期末就不及格了。”Erik往那张灿烂的脸上送上一个白眼。  
“那就差不多。”Charles这么说。他们谁都没说昨晚，像在记忆里摸消了似的，像是真的没发生似的，Charles提起一口气，又缓慢放下，全无必要，他这么想。

Charles回到自己办公室时才记起遗忘多时的早餐。他今天在客厅跺了四下脚，反而饿着了肚子。于是他朝着Hank手里的三明治眨眼睛，那双湛蓝的眼睛在三明治的概念里和其他人毫无差别，得不到过于的热衷。Hank吃完了三明治就走过来，手里提个篮子，放到Charles面前。  
“Erik早上送过来的，他说你也许会跺四下脚。”  
于是Charles的一天也开始了。他眉开眼笑，打开篮子的时候后还摸出了张纸条，上面写着“对不起”，Charles想着Erik严肃的模样，咬了一口三明治，甩着手把纸条赶到一边儿去，他记忆里的Erik正遭遇着一记史无前例的滑铁卢——他从没这么说过。  
“前天有学生送你一篮子苹果，昨天有学生送你一把白月季，Charles，可你为了一张Erik的小纸条笑得像个神经病。”Hank靠着他的办公桌边沿，搅着一杯没了热气的咖啡。  
“你想要苹果还是白月季？”Charles憋了一肚子坏笑，准备用到Hank头上。  
“我什么都——”  
“我会叫Raven送给你的。”Charles掐断他的话，还叫他在挺长一段时间里都说不出话来。  
Hank推着眼镜坐回办公桌，笔尖抵在纸上半天没磨出一个字，Charles坐在他不远处转着眼睛喝牛奶。  
“苹果。”Hank摔了笔，“我要苹果。”  
“我的学生送的，还是Raven送的？”  
Hank站起来穿上实验室的白大褂直到下午上课才出来。  
一天里所剩的时间Charles都挺乐呵。Erik早上改的卷子给了他偷懒的灵感，于是他为学生们准备了一张“与世界再见”式的卷子，每个人拿到时都在想念死去的兰花。  
Charles坐在最前面翻眼睛，心想着你们该去看看理论物理的卷子。他堂而皇之地偷了一节课的懒，高枕着学生们的痛苦，差点睡着了。  
下了课他蹦得比谁都快，助教收完了卷子Charles已经晃到了物理系大楼底下，他脑子里还留着那纸条，天知道他怎么憋了这么久。  
Erik在实验室摆弄他的线圈，Charles就坐在他的办公桌前等他。Emma Frost趾高气扬地在他面前走过了两回，一回去倒咖啡，一回去煮咖啡，Charles见怪不怪，她对谁都趾高气昂。Charles想要是她遇到个一模一样的自己，准会冲她抡起鞭子。  
桌面上还摆着他改完的卷子，没有杯子，这个混蛋带进了实验室。电话机的线圈捋得一丝不苟，钢笔都插在笔筒里，剪刀也在里面，墨水瓶在一边，盖子拧紧，他桌上倒是没多少书，就近的书架上倒是数目繁杂，没有植物。Charles看着他能看到的一切，拼凑出个他印象中的Erik，这个Erik冲他说“对不起”。  
于是他在Emma Frost面前又笑得像个神经病。  
Emma在办公桌前眯着眼睛瞪他，Charles瞪大自己的蓝眼睛冲她眨了眨，自己拿了本书架上的书翻开。  
十五分钟后他就塞了回去，无视Emma牵动的嘴角。Erik书架上的玩意儿是灾难，彻头彻尾的灾难。  
再十五分钟后Erik带着他的杯子回来了。他一抬头就看见了Charles在他桌子上趴得一脸百无聊赖。他经过时还和Emma点了点头，大概算是打了个招呼。Charles等他到了跟前才慢悠悠站起来，他的眼睛倒是亮得惊人，Erik找不到一点能解释这双蓝眼睛的原因。  
“Erik。”Charles叫了他一声。  
“Charles。”他回给他。  
“谢谢你的早餐。”  
“谢谢你留在我床上的灰。”  
他们说话的声音不大不小，到这一句Emma翻着眼睛站起来了。Charles瞧着她走出门外，“你知道这句话听上去有点奇怪，是吧？”  
“我可没觉得。”Erik耸着肩膀，睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
Charles带着Erik向外走，Erik到了门口换上大衣才问他，“我们要去哪儿？”  
“我本来想还你一顿晚餐当作早餐的谢礼。”  
“现在？”  
“我们可以沿着河一路走到桥边喂喂鸽子。”  
“听起来是好主意。”Erik关了大门才发觉Emma站在办公室门口，一脸绝望地捧着咖啡杯。  
她经过他们时重新打开门，对Erik发出威胁，“行行好吧，Lehnsherr，去申请个单独的办公室。”  
Emma把门拍上了，Charles点点头，顺便发现Erik换了双鞋。  
“我们还是应该去吃晚餐。”Charles按开他的怀表，“时间还很早。”  
“当然，”Erik说，“我早知道你要这么说。”

——————————————————————————————————

TBC


End file.
